Imagine Amy and Clara
by Osw1n
Summary: Amy is a newly wed, but she can't stop thinking about her wedding photographer. Clara is a photographer and makes friends with one of her clients. But maybe they both feel an attraction. (CLAMY/ PONDSWALD fic! Amy Pond/ Clara Oswald!)


**This is a fic dedicated to my brilliantly wonderful friend. She loves Clamy and to be honest- she's the best friend I've ever had.**

**So, Kate. This fic is my present to you for being a great friend. Enjoy your Clamy.**

* * *

Amy blinked awake. No Rory.

Of course. It was the day. She sat up, looking at her clock, the space vacated beside her. 7:59am. She giggled and sat on the edge of her bed, waiting for the final minute that she would spend of her life as it used to be.  
As the alarm buzzed, she slammed her hand over the 'dismiss' button. She grabbed her pillow excitedly as she placed it under her head, laying back and letting her bright red hair form a halo around her pale face. She looked up at her ceiling, beaming through her excitement.  
She sat up as a knock on the door sounded. She knew by instinct that it was her mother, as she had been staying at her parents' before her wedding. She waited for the door to open and it did the next minute, revealing Mrs Pond, with a bright beam on her face.  
"Come on lovey! Get up! It's your wedding day." Amy sat up, as her mother winked at her. "Now then, your father's cooking you a nice slap up breakfast, just don't expect it to be good... you know what your father's like..." Mrs Pond smiled and walked to the door. "So, get yourself ready and then we can get your dress on after you've eaten..." Mrs Pond left the room as Amy stood and crossed to her en-suite bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clara walked into the studio shop, dumping her bag tiredly on the side and rubbing her eyes, letting off a yawn. She pulled out her camera, checking which lens she had attached. She paused a second.  
She crossed to the counter and sat on it as she picked up the Sharpie on the side, filling in her schedule for the next week.  
"One wedding today, three birthdays... one christening..." She wrote them down softly and then wrote 'birthday' on the 23rd of November. She was not exactly looking forward to her friend Nina trying to hook her up with another one of her old college mates. She rolled her eyes, underlining her birthday and drawing a small broken heart on the page.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy walked back upstairs in her dressing gown. She walked into the bathroom again and began brushing her teeth. She throught about Rory and grabbed her phone from the cupboard next to the bathroom door. She dialled 1 on her speed-dial.  
"Hey Amy! How's things this morning?" Rory asked, Amy stared at her mirror, giggling. His voice always made her smile and laugh.  
"Hey stupid-face. I miss you, you know..." She said, brushing her teeth. From the sound at the other end, she could tell he was brushing his too. She giggled at the thought of them having such a routine that they kept it when they were apart.  
"I miss you too, Miss Pond." He emphasised her title. She blinked and finished brushing her teeth. "What did you call me for?" He asked.  
"I just wanted to hear your voice. Love you." Amy said, softly. She knew that on the other end he was smiling. The doorbell rang. "Got to go Rory, Mels and River are here..." Amy said, hanging up.  
She walked downstairs, opening the door. She saw her friends and they all squealed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I just want a picture that kind of says 'I want you to love me not the goddamned dog. He's been dead 5 years now!" A customer asked. Clara rubbed her temples, listening.  
"So you want... a photograph of a dead dog, with you over it holding a love heart?" Clara asked incredulously. The customer rolled her eyes.  
"I want something that'll make him want me not the dog!" The customer snapped. Clara crossed her arms over on the counter and placed her head in the middle in frustration.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"For goodness' sake, Amelia, tell your father that suit makes him look like Mr Blobby wearing a suit!" Mrs Pond shouted through to Amy.  
"He looks fine!" Amy ducked her head around the door. "You look great dad." Amy's dad beamed and chuckled as Amy walked out of the room, wearing her wedding dress.  
"Oh, lovey! You look stunning!" Mrs Pond exclaimed. Amy blushed.  
"Right, church then?" Augustus Pond smiled, taking his tall daughter's hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clara carried her equipment bag to her motorbike as the Doctor walked around the block.  
"You're late!" Clara said casually as she strapped her bag to the back of the motorbike. She looked over at the Doctor to see that he had bags under his eyes and a coffee cup in hand. "What time did you get home last night?"  
"About 3am." The Doctor replied, sipping at the cup of coffee. Clara put her helmet on. "Where are you going?" He asked.  
"Look on the calendar. Wedding." The Doctor nodded in understanding as Clara adjusted her helmet.  
"You coming with me Monday after next?" The Doctor asked. Clara sighed, looking at him. The Doctor waited, expectant.  
"My birthday, really Doctor?" Clara said, slouching in her posture slightly. The lanky man nodded. Clara sighed. "Do I have to? Really?" Clara rolled her eyes and came up with a short answer. "No."  
"Oh come on, you need some sort of a love life, Clara. It's getting old. You need a damn love life."  
Clara mounted her bike. "I have a like life. Suits me." Clara kicked off the stabiliser and shot off down the road to stop at the wedding.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory was talking to a guest, who was asking him if he was nervous. His best man, Jack Harkness was stood next to him.  
"Oh no, I'm so excited. We've been putting it off for what feels like years. But we're finally doing it so I'm excited."  
Clara made her way through the crowds as the guests moved away. She tapped Rory on the shoulder. He turned.  
"Oh hello, hello. How can I help you?" He asked. Clara chuckled and looked down, adjusting the strap on her equipment bag.  
"Actually, it's what I can do to help you, I'm afraid. I'm your photographer." She said, smiling and holding her bag off her shoulder for a couple of seconds. Rory's eyebrows raised.  
"Oh! Right, so sorry... I didn't realise... yes... could you get a few shots of me and Jack for the wedding album?" He asked as Jack held out his hand for her to shake. She took the hand.  
"Captain Jack Harkness, and _who_ are you?" He asked, kissing her hand. She raised her eyebrows.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How long have you been married then, Augustus...?" River asked Augustus. He looked over. Amy wished Mels would have come to the wedding, but she didn't do weddings.  
"34 years... if I'd have had thrown her out of the plane on the way to the honeymoon, I'd be free by now... a free man." He looked into space. Amy rolled her eyes and watched the driver. "Of course, I wanted to stop the car right from the off, but I didn't have the balls." He continued.  
"Stop the car please!" Amy looked to River and her father. "Need a pee." She explained before running into Eddie's Diner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clara took a few photos of Rory on his own and noticed that Jack was stood right behind her.  
"You know...I work out... I have a twelve pack..." He said. Clara nodded, uninterested as she took more shots.  
"I'm sure you do."  
"Hello Rory!" Mrs Pond walked over with another of Amy's bridesmaids. "We're here now! The celebrations have begun!" Clara chuckled and moved back. Rory grabbed her arm.  
"Uhm... Miss...?" He asked. Clara looked at him, thanking God that her camera strap was around her neck.  
"Clara." She answered. He looked at her.  
"Could you take a few pictures of my fiancee as she walks in?" He asked.  
"I can do, yeah. I'll be subtle." She nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the car that had just arrived, Amy was breathing. Augustus smiled.  
"Last one to the bar's a three legged crow! As Calamity Jane would say!" He said, climbing out as River took Amy's hand.  
"Hey, wish me luck!" River said.  
"Why? It's my wedding day! Why do you need luck?" Amy asked.  
"Bridesmaids always pull at weddings!" She exclaimed as she got out.  
"Good luck." Amy said before she climbed out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clara was knelt in a corner of the church, waiting for the bride to be to walk in. She had her camera poised as the two bridesmaids walked in. She took a few shots of them as she moved up the side of the aisle and stopped at the middle pew. She saw nobody was sat there apart from a man. She squeezed through as the bridal music began.  
She took some shots of the bride from a distance but as she got nearer, Clara felt an overwhelming sense of calming, soothing happiness as she looked at the beautiful, red haired stranger who was smiling as she walked up the aisle.  
Amy looked at the middle aisle and saw a small brunette, with a tartan dress on, taking photos. Their eyes locked. Amy looked away and then back at the middle aisle, only to see that the short girl was gone.  
Clara kept herself hidden for the rest of the ceremony and made sure that she didn't stare too much at the girl during her shoot outside the church of the happy couple...

This girl was different. She knew it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, Kate. **

**Please R+R if you enjoyed :D**

**~Jas**


End file.
